


Psywaves

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave hadn't planned on getting a Pokemon, but once he was badgered into it there was only one that he was interested in.





	1. Chapter 1

Soundwave knelt in the grass and peered down at the tiny creature sleeping in a roughly constructed nest. An Abra, according to the information he had copied from the Pokedex Rumble had stolen. 

It was not the bright and flashy Pokémon Rumble and Frenzy had been begging for since Starscream brought back the Butterfree, but its capabilities would outweigh appearance. 

Slowly, as quietly as he could, the blue mech pulled a pokeball from his subspace and set it on the ground near the Abra. As he pressed the button that would activate the capture mechanism, the Pokémon’s eyes opened and it vanished.

Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh. This was going to be _much_ more difficult than he had anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

“We really get to get our own Pokémon?” Rumble looked elated, though over the small blue mech’s shoulder Frenzy looked slightly suspicious. “Any one we want?”

“Any Pokémon that can be caught in the wild,” Soundwave corrected. “With conditions.”

“I knew it was too easy.” Frenzy frowned. 

“Condition: Rumble and Frenzy may not capture Pokémon identical to Starscream.”

“That's easy, boss. No one wants a dumb Butterfree anyway.” Rumble waved a hand. “What else?”

“Rumble and Frenzy’s Pokémon must assist in capture of Soundwave’s.”

“That's it?” Frenzy asked. 

Soundwave nodded.

“That's easy, boss!” The elated look spread from the blue twin to the red. “Deal!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Check it out!”

“It’s so cool!”

Rumble and Frenzy were _beaming_ as they held up their pokeball for his inspection. Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh or shake his head. “Soundwave cannot observe pokemon inside capture device.”

“Oh, duh.” The blue twin looked embarrassed for a moment before pressing the button that would let the pokemon out of its new habitat--technology that the Decepticons only barely understood currently. The creature appeared in front of them almost as if it had been transported, and the deployer-class mech studied the yellow and black pokemon carefully.

“Rumble chose Pikachu?” Soundwave couldn’t hide his confusion as he matched the creature to his pokedex information. He had expected something much less common when the twins brought their pokemon home.

“Yeah, but not really.” Rumble pressed the button again and pulled the Pikachu back inside the pokeball. “I _want_ a Raichu, but you gotta have a thunderstone for that. So now we gotta find one.”

“And I want something cooler,” Frenzy added. “Like Dragonite.”

This time, Soundwave did give into the urge to sigh. He should have known the twins wouldn't be content with one Pokemon between them.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the slag, that has to be the tenth one today!” Rumble flung the broken pokeball at the patch of grass where the Abra had been hiding. “Boss, your pokemon is impossible to catch!”

The large mech was inclined to agree. They had tried everything he could think of, and still the small creature teleported away before they could do more than let Pikachu out of its pokeball. 

Oddly, it just made Soundwave want it more. “Rumble will try again.”

“Aw, slag this.” The small mech took Pikachu’s pokeball off his trainer’s belt and set it on the ground in front of the Deployer. “You want it so bad, you take Pikachu and you catch it. Me and Frenzy are gonna go to the arcade.”

“Yeah, we’re tired of trying to catch your stupid pokemon.” Frenzy kicked the dirt in front of him. “I wanna try to get my pokemon instead!”

“As you wish.” Privately, Soundwave admitted that he was tired of Rumble’s whining anyway. “Rumble and Frenzy will return in two hours.”

“Boss!” They protested in unison.

“Two hours,” the large mech repeated.

“That’s barely time to play,” Rumble grumbled.

“Fine.” Frenzy turned away. “At least it’s two hours where I don’t have to watch you try and catch your stupid pokemon.”

As the twins stomped back toward town, Soundwave crouched back down in the grass to wait. His odds had to improve if he was still and silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Pikachu flopped over in the grass when the capture device finally locked closed around Abra. Rumble’s Pokemon looked exhausted, but thanks to its paralyzing abilities, they had finally been victorious--through long past the two-hour curfew he had given the twins.

With a sigh, Soundwave picked up the pokeball holding Abra and stood up. “Pikachu, return.”

The yellow creature squeaked unhappily and climbed back to its feet as the deployer activated its pokeball. Silently, Soundwave promised he would buy the pokemon a treat for performing so well before he returned it to Rumble.

Once Pikachu was safely back inside its pokeball, the blue mehc turned toward town. Not only would he need to retrieve Rumble and Frenzy from the arcade, he would need to acquire something to carry his pokeball in until he could manufacture something suited to his stature. He didn’t trust the technology that held the assorted Pokemon inside not to react poorly if he tucked them into his subspace.


	6. Chapter 6

“You are joking.” Megatron gave him a flat stare.

“Negative.” The blue mech stared his leader calmly in the optics. “Soundwave has acquired Abra and wishes for leave to train it properly.”

“I cannot believe that you, of all my Decepticons, have adopted this inane squishy practice.”

Soundwave tilted his head slightly to one side. “Lord Megatron no longer wishes to capture most powerful pokemon? Is there a new plan?”

“No, Soundwave. There is no new plan. I will still capture the most powerful of this planet’s creatures and use it to destroy Optimus Prime once and for all!”

Soundwave nodded. Then he waited for Megatron to remember his request.

“Oh very well, Soundwave. I’m certain Starscream can be tricked into researching the whereabouts of the most powerful of the Pokemon while you train your… Abra.”

“Soundwave is grateful, Lord Megatron.” The deployer bowed and left the war room before Megatron could change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave knew the basics of battling, but sending Abra out to fight against other Pokémon seemed to be an exercise in futility. He only knew one move--teleport--and trembled in fear when he was unable to leave battles with other trainers.

Abra could be powerful, Soundwave knew, but not unless the creature learned another fighting ability. 

Until then, he would simply have to carry a great many revives.


	8. Chapter 8

“Soundwave.”

“Jazz.”

The blue mech turned to stare at the black and white. The Autobot stared back, posture relaxed but feet planted at the right angles to pounce if Soundwave tried to do anything Jazz didn't approve of.

“Didn't really take you for the trainer type, though I'm not surprised you picked Abra. You didn't buy it off Team Rocket, did you?”

Soundwave shook his head and left himself a reminder to research why Jazz might take issue with this Team Rocket. “Negative. Soundwave captured Abra in the wild.”

“Good. I know you're not the type to treat a companion badly, but the rumors say that lot is and does.”

The communication specialist frowned behind his mask. Frenzy desperately wanted a Dratini to raise, but one that was previously abused could react in unpredictable ways. “Soundwave will be wary.”

“All I ask.” Jazz’s serious expression morphed into a grin. “So how's your training going? You need a sparring partner?”

“Only if Jazz does not train dark type Pokémon.”

“Nah, just a little Whismur. It'll be a fair fight.”

“Soundwave does not believe so.” The blue mech sighed. 

“What do you mean? Is your Pokémon hurt?”

“Negative. Abra is unharmed. Abra has no offensive abilities.” 

“Oh! Well, that makes it harder, doesn't it?” Jazz dropped down onto the forest floor and pulled out a small pouch. “Wheeljack and a local engineer made these for us. Kind of like subspace tech, but not exactly. It's to help us carry-- ah ha!”

The saboteur pulled a Technical Machine out of the pouch and held it out. “Here, I think your Abra can learn Shadow Ball and Whismur won't need it again.”

“Soundwave is grateful.” The Decepticon reached out and took the small machine with careful fingers. “Jazz still wishes to train, after?”

“You know it! I wanna see what you and Abra have got.”


	9. Chapter 9

For a time, Jazz and Whismur--and then an Eevee that Jazz called Freestyle--became their usual training partners. Neither of them mentioned to their commanders that they were training together, though Soundwave was certain that Prowl knew. 

Like him, Prowl seemed to know everything that happened in the ranks.

And then on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, after several intense rounds of training, Abra evolved.

Jazz whistled, impressed. “That is a fine looking pokemon, Soundwave.”

The blue mech studied his companion’s new form and nodded. “Kadabra is strong.”

Kadabra stared at his trainer for a long moment, then nodded.


End file.
